His Beloved
by Chiiling
Summary: SeiyaOC. Oneshot. He would always want her but it's taking a toll on her body. Can he restrain himself long enough to prove that there's more to them than sex? Commissioned for RessaXSeiya4life.


_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Naoko Takeuchi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other characters not mentioned in the series "Sailor Moon" are to sole property of Jenkeo. The same disclaimer applies to these characters as it does to Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

_**A/N: A one shot of Seiya with an OC. I finished it in only a few hours. Yea, I praise myself. Anyway, I promised a friend to write her this little smut along with posting another character of "Hans".**_

_**This week, I finished my quota so I'm extremely giddy. 'Til next week folks! XD**_

_**Also, I can only write romance and humor. Sorry for those who wanted something different.**_

_**Chii = Sun-Wed**_

_**Ling = Thurs-Sat**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

**_HIS BELOVED_**

There are times in a man's life when he think he's truly loved. In the warm embrace of a loving family, spending time with friends you know are rare to come by, finding support in others when you can't find any in yourself. To be loved is something of a magical feeling. A feeling when felt, he wants to recuperate with his special someone. He loved many people in his life. His brothers, his princess, he even loved Usagi but his true love was for her.

For Seiya Kou, it was Resa.

Resa Avuiles, his beloved. Like the ever playful spirit she possess, she enveloped him in a gentle caress, using her smooth and dainty hand to stroke his hair lovingly as he rested upon her full thighs. Like the peaceful waterfall they sat by in their break from their daily walks together, he drowns himself in her; just as the powerful stream of water pours down to make a silent and serene lake, forever flooding him in her warmth.

o0o

Calling out her name, Seiya thrust once more into her willing body, his midnight back locks crusading down his back to fall as curtains, surrounding her pale sweat soaked panting body for his view. Feeling her inner muscles contract, he shivered as he climaxed once more, feeling her grip tighten even more when he nudged himself inside a bit more.

She was panting as her eyes were closed from the sheer pleasures she was feeling but he couldn't stop. With her, it was never enough. "Resa..."

His black eyes watched as she opened her eyes, revealing the most beautiful shade of purple he have ever seen. He never tire of seeing her eyes as they misted over in a daze of pure bliss. When he had her attention, he gave the tiniest push, indicating to her that he wanted more. Shocked, she tried to tell him no.

"No, Seiya! That's enough! I can't anym-" Thrusting inside her again, he didn't let her finish her sentence. He stayed there, between her legs as he drove them both mad with pleasure as his ears were once again filled with her voice as she called out to him in the voice only he could hear. "Resa, I...haven't had enough yet."

"Seiya..."

"Just...just once more..."

He pushed inside her harder than before, sealing her lips in a kiss as he made them reach their end once more but still, it wasn't enough. Before he knew it, once turned into twice and twice became thrice and so one. He continued until dawn came and Resa had long ago fainted.

Why is it that no matter how many times he had her, it was never enough to completely sate him?

o0o

It was now afternoon and Resa only just woken. Seiya himself have been up for some time and was happily chatting in the kitchen with Taiki and Yaten about her. "Resa's so cute, with the way her purple hair sways in the wind or how she flex with that sinful body of hers. Hard to believe someone that beautiful could have a twin of such colorings."

It was true. While Resa was part of the panther family, her twin brother was a wolf. She had purple hair with bangs the color of black as her eyes were purple but her brother was different. No one else in her family could explain why he looked the way he did, not even their mother! While they both have a pale complexion, his hair was a light green as his eyes were pink. Nothing about the man scream attractive and yet, when he put his mind to it, he could be as beautiful and sinful as a French model. In fact, he was! The French clearly had rotten eyeballs.

"Way too much Seiya!"

"Hm?"

"You're doing it too much."

"Resa's been wearing such alluring clothing lately that it's impossible not to give her some loving." He really did like to drag about his cat. She was so cute that he couldn't stop himself from sharing the details about their private life. He was just that smitten with her.

Clearing his throat with a subtle cough, Taiki waited until Seiya came out of dreamland. "Still, even if she's okay with it, you should exercise more moderation of controlling yourself. At this rate, she end up collapsing again."

"Taiki's right Seiya. Both you and Resa are important people. She's the important friend of my beloved Kitling. She's also an international pop-star as you're one of the protectors to princess Kakyuu as well as sailor star fighter...when you're a girl anyway..."

Seiya knew that she was important. He's been threaten enough times by them that he couldn't even be on the same planet as them without shivering in fear. She's a star as he is a 'she' and becomes a protector. It was another thing he loved about her. She didn't care that he was originally a woman. Resa still loved him unconditionally. She even suggested to have lesbian sex a few times!

Snapping out of his thoughts of gay sex as Yaten snapped his fingers in front of Seiya's face repeatedly, Yaten huffed.

"Look Seiya, I know you love her and all but all I ever hear from you is sex, sex and sex. Is sex the only thing you two do?"

Of course not. They went on dates, they sometimes did concerts together and they hang out together just to spend time with each other but he just couldn't help mentioning the sex. It's just always feels so good that he wants to tell everyone about it. Sue the man for sharing his happiness.

Though Seiya was extremely happy, he did think that he needed to cool himself off at times. The last time she fainted, she didn't get enough sleep because it was the day of her concert and she collapsed half way through. It was one of the times he regretted always forcing her to comply with his high sex drive.

Did she too think that all he wanted was sex? That he didn't want to spend time with him if she didn't give in to his demands of sexual intercourse?

If Yaten and Taiki think so, maybe she did too. He always claim to treat her gently but how could he say that with a straight face after all the rough sex they've done? It nearly sicken him to think that she was merely going along with him to save his pride.

"...Okay. I'll hold back today." _I'll show her that I want more than just sex._

o0o

They sat there in complete yet comfortable silence as Seiya watched the television and Resa was reading a book. All that could be heard in the living room was the sound of pages being flipped, the TV making whatever sound the program had, the ticking of the clock and "b-thump" noises. No wait. He was the only one hearing that sound. The sound of his heart beat was so loud in his own ears that he wondered for a bit if she too could hear it.

Taking sneak glances at her, TV forgotten, he stared at her in awe. They've been together for about two years now though they known each other longer than that so why is it that he can't keep his hands to himself?

Shifting his gaze, his eyes looked down until the glued themselves to her breast. While they were not big and barely fit into his hand, he loved to nuzzle his face in them. He was glad that she was small. Whenever he put his face to her chest, he felt like he was closer to her heart, listening carefully to the rhythm her heart made. The sound of her heartbeat as it accelerate or decelerate, depending on mood.

_I would love it if...if I could touch her...caress her..._

Blinking, he shook his head vigorously as to rid himself of the impure but delicious image in his head.

_What am I thinking? I decided not to make a move today, didn't I?_ He kept shaking his head, not seeing Resa giving him a puzzled look as he continued in his own world. Suddenly caught off guard, the clock rang off, announcing the time for a bath.

"Ah, it looks like the bath is ready. I'll take one now okay?"

Seiya nodded his head, too afraid to use his voice. He knew that if he opened it, something pervy was bound to come out. This whole 'no touching' business was hard. He couldn't be in the same room as her without wanting to touch her but he's a man of his word. He'll give her a break so that she'll not collapse again.

Sighing, Seiya looked up to the ceiling, debating on what to do as Resa took her bath. Feeling the twitch between his leg, he gulped. He really didn't want to do this but it was beyond his control now. Reaching for the zipper, he pulled it down, moving his underwear so that his cock was free from it's confines and started to stroke himself. He had to do this while Resa wasn't around or he'll end up jumping her.

Hissing in pleasure, he started slow, using his thumb to lightly press the hole at the top of his cock as pre-cum began leaking. Circling it just a bit, he used the sticky fluid to massage the head, imitating what Resa would do, as if it was she that was touching him and not his own hand. Imagining Resa there between his legs, he throb and slide his index finger to gentle go down the underside of his cock while maintaining his thumb at the head. Then using his other fingers, he gave the base a good squeeze before running his hand up back to the head.

Not satisfied with just the little foreplay, he began stroking in earnest, moaning and groaning as he went, using his mind to imagine his beloved giving him the most exquisite blow-job. While he couldn't give himself the pleasure of feeling himself between her legs or soft mounts call her breast, he did use his other hand to fondle his sack, pulling and gripping to heighten his need. Stroking faster, he could feel his end coming. Giving both his sack and cock the pressure he needed, he reached his climaxed, spurting his semen onto the floor as some dripped down his hand.

Worried, he quickly reached over to the table to grabbed the box of tissue and started to wipe away the evidence. Done, he glanced around, nervous that Resa might have seen him in his embarrassment. Finding that he was still alone, he glance at the clock. _It's only been a few minutes._

Giving a nervous and resigned sigh, he reached down once more for his hardening cock.

o0o

Throwing yet another tissue into the already full trash bin, Seiya huffed in satisfaction and embarrassment. _Man, why to much._

Looking up at the clock, he began to get worried.

"Resa's been gone for a long time now." Getting up from his seat, he headed for the bathroom."Hope she didn't get dizzy."

o0o

Standing there, Resa looked at herself in the mirror. While she could only see her upper body to her breast, she was confident that Seiya would like what he sees. Wearing a see-through lavender nightwear with frills, spaghetti straps and matching panties, she twirled around to get a better look at herself.

"I wonder what Seiya would think of my new negligee..." Imagining a lustful Seiya, she gave a wishful sigh. Feeling rather flustered, she only just started to touch herself when Seiya walked into the bathroom.

"Resa?"

Embarrassed, she stopped her minor ministrations on her body but Seiya took no notice. All he saw was the revealing clothing she wore and her slightly soaked fingers. Gulping, he lunged forward. Pulling Resa into his arms, he carried her princess style as he ran to their shared bedroom. Dropping her on the bed, he quickly went back to the door to close it and lock it before he scampered his way back to the bed, where Resa awaited in shivering anticipation.

o0o

All that could be heard within the confines of the private room were noises to indecent for the ears of children under the age of eighteen. On the bed sat two adults in the mass of pleasure. Resa sat in front of Seiya as they kissed as lovers would, all the while his fingers were playing with her lower lips, rubbing and thrusting. "You've gotten so wet haven't you Resa..."

Pulling out his fingers, it was soaked in her womanly juices. "How lewd of you."

Wiggling in agony and pleasure, Resa constantly had to shut her legs tight together as Seiya payed homage to her body. He was in the process of pinching her nipples before he was kissing her again.

He really didn't get tired of her.

Their tongues lazily tangled itself together for a brief moment before they broke apart. Huffing in excited, reality came crashing down on him when Resa called out his name.

He wasn't suppose to be doing these things with her! He told himself over and over again that he wouldn't so why was he here now, doing exactly what he said he wouldn't do. "Seiya...?"

"L-let's not today. We just did it 'til dawn. You even fainted..."

"Y-you don't want to do it with me anymore?"

"What?! NO! No. It's just that I love you so much but it feels like all we do is have sex. I can't seem to control myself with you and I might end up hurting you...so I wanted to hold back today..."

"I love you..." Seiya didn't say anything, just stared at her. She reached up and gave him a light peck on the lips. "I love you Seiya. I don't care if I faint or die in the middle of sex. I want you."

Reaching for his hand, she tugged it up to rest above her heart where it was thumbing wildly. "Feel that. It's for you and only you. I faint because you love me so much but it's okay because I love you just as much. So do it rough. Do it hard and long. Whatever it is, as long as it's Seiya, I'll love every moment of it...even if I'm unconscious when you do."

"...Resa..."

"...But if you had tried to break up with me, I would have killed you..."

Really, how much more could he love this woman? In fact, who said that too much sex was bad? He had half a mind to slap the person upside the head.

"I won't let you sleep tonight, Resa..."

"Seiya..."

o0o

The sound of two bodies moving against each other was so loud, anyone within the vicinity could hear them. Flesh coming down upon flesh, Seiya pushed Resa's hips down to his own as she cried out above him.

"Deep...it's in so deep Seiya..."

He was once again drowning within Resa just as she was in him. Watching her ride him as her small breast bounced in time to his thrust, he redirected his gaze downward to where their bodies were joined. There, he watched in fascination as his cock, covered in both their fluids would disappear into her pussy. It always aroused him to see how something so small could take in something as big as his cock. Thrust after thrust, sweat and cum would make squishing noises as he brought her back down, only to lift her hips and slam her back down once more. It was a pattern he loved and he was damn sure from the way Resa was sucking him in that she did too.

Seeing that she was starting to get tired, he got up, startling the girl. Grabbing her buttocks, he thrusted upward, making her tighten her grip on his cock as she encircled his waist with her legs, her arms going around his neck as she laid her head against his neck, above her arm. Squeezing her body closer to his, he continue to pump, nearing climax.

"S-Seiya...harder. Do me harder..."

Kissing her, he leaned down, bringing both of them to the bed. Rearing up, he left her on the bed, grabbed her waist and lifted. Soon, he was thrusting as hard as he could, moaning like a mad man as she started screaming for more.

More. He had to drown himself in her some more. "Resa...I'm cumming!"

"Ah-ha! Please! Me too!" Thrusting in quickly, he stopped, releasing everything he had inside of her, coating her inner wall with his semen as she reached her climax too, coasting his own organ in her juices.

o0o

They kept at it for a few more hours until he deemed Resa ready to faint that he stopped. They stayed in bed, too tired to shower. Pulling up the covers, Seiya covered both himself and Resa within, using his arm as a pillow for her head.

Having her bare skin against his own was the sweetest kind of torture but he'll live with it. Feeling his junior rising up, he scooted away, trying to distant himself from Resa as to not tempt himself into taking her again. Before he could get very far, Resa grabbed his cock and started to stroke him. Startle, he started babbling.

"No R-Resa, we shouldn't! You're going to faint again!"

"Then let's. Let's keep doing it until I faint."

"Re-Resa..."

Grabbing her, he pulled her close for another all-nighter.

o0o

The next day, Yaten and Taiki could only sit in astonishment as they watch Resa and Seiya together. Just yesterday, Seiya told them that he'll hold back ad yet here he was, trying to tear off Resa's face with his mouth. Sweat dropping, Yaten felt Taiki poking his side.

"Is it just me or does it look like it just got worse...?"

Returning their gaze to the loving couple devouring each other faces, Yaten could only give off a shallow chuckle. "Nah. It definitely got worse." Softening his eyes, both Yaten and Taiki smiled.

_But I don't think either of them mind._


End file.
